Blog użytkownika:ColbieCat/Moje opowiadanko :)
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o wyrozumiałość ;). '1. Historia' Moja historia zaczyna się na Berk. Bdy miałam roczek podrzucono mnie w koszyku pod dom wodza-Czkawki i jego żony. Leżałam w liliowym koszyczku razem z różowooką Nocną furią. Szybko nauczyłam się mówić, pisać, czytać... Nazwałam tego smoka Rose. Jestem jej jeźdźcem do tej pory. A ja jak zwykle zapomniałam się przedstawić :D. Nazywam się Lilith. Jestem zwykła córką wodza chociaż ludzie często mówią że jestem córką anioła i diabła... Cóż gdy ma się czarne fale na głowie, białą jak mleko skórę, ładną twarz, czerwone usta i jest się chudym i drobnym to różne rzeczy się mówi. Minusem są moje oczy. Wszyscy boją się spojrzeć mi w oczy przez ich nietypową barwę. Są liliowe. Tak. Wszystkich to dziwi. Poza tym zawsze chodzę ubrana w czarne sukienki. No dobra rzadko w nich chodzę. Zawsze (prawie) noszę mój kombinezon. Ma różne skrytki (tak ściągam ze stroju Czkawki) np. na broń, którą sama sobie robię z gronkielowego żelaza. Miaez, łuk (drewniany), topór, strzały, szpada. Gdy ma się 14 lat (zaraz 15) powinno się chronić wioski. Tym bardziej, że niedługo miałam dowiedzieć się naprawdę dużo o sobie samej... '2. Spotkanie' Jak zwykle o czymś zapomniałam... Akurat to jest naprawdę istotne. Mam uczulenie na smoczymiętkę. Tak wiem mieszkam na Berk, pełno smoczymiętki jak ty żyjesz dziewczyno??? Nie to uczulenie jest inne od wszystkich. Gdy ma się gen tej alergii i powącha się tę roślinę do końca życia masz objawy. A objawy są następujące - co jakiś czas znikają człowiekowi źrenice. Widać wszystko, ale bardzo słabo. Gothi robi mi tabletki do których muszę zdobywać tylko jeden składnik (reszta utajniona!) dwie perły w kolorze twoich źrenic. Perły liliowe są tylko w jednym miejscu - przy wyspie Meridy Walecznej. Więc co miesiąc może 2 muszę latać po te perły. Co jest straszne. Właśnie lecę. Rose mi tu wybrzydza i jest strasznie niespokojna. -Rosi! Ogarnij się!! -Wraaauuuu.- oczywiście jest strasznie zmęczona. No nareszcie! Zimne skały klifu wschodniego wyspy.stanełam na plecach niespokojnego smoka, założyłam hełm i skoczyłam.Po 2 minutach znalazłam dwie perły. Schowałam je do małej zapinanej kieszonki na udzie. Zdążyłam się tylko odwrócić, zobaczyć wielkiego rozpędzonego Wrzeńca, a potem mrok spowił moje biedne oczy. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Obudziłam się. I od razu dostrzeglam pare istotnych faktów. Po pierwsze leżę w jakimś ogromnym łożu, w którym dosłownie tonę (6 razy większe ode mnie!!!). Po drugie jestem w jakimś biało-złotym pokoju.Ogromnym i bardzo zdobionym pokoju. Po trzecie nie mialam na sobie swojego stroju. Na szczęście leży na komódce (ufff). Po czwarte mam na głowie bandaż. Niecierpliwym ruchem ściągnełam go z głowy i zajęłam się obszukiwaniem jej. Znalazłam niewielkie zgrubienie - blizna. Leżę jakieś cztery dni. Z kąd to wiem? Strasznie szybko goją mi się rany i inne urazy. Wzięłam mój strój i szybko go założyłam. Przeszukałam go. Perły-są, broń-jest, papier-jest. Ok mam wszystko. Podeszłam do okna, które znajdowało się naprzeciwko drzwi. Taa. Jestem w zamku Meridy Walecznej. Mój ojciec żyje z nią w pokoju, a na pewno zobaczyli krzyż Berk na mojej piersi. Otworzyłam okno i przywołałam do siebie Straszliwca pocztowego wyjełam kawałek pergaminu i atrament. Nabazgrałam kilka słów do taty, wyszeptałam Straszliwcowi gdzie ma lecieć i wypuściłam go. W momencie gdy zamykałam okno usłyszałam skrzymnięcie drzwi. Odwróciłam się szybko i zobaczyłam chłopaka. Nie byle jakiego chłopaka. Miał czarne włosy, jasną skórę(ale nie białą jak moja), czarne oczy i miły uśmiech. Ubrany był jak wszyscy w tym królestwie. Miał jedną podstawową różnicę. Na palcu błyszczała mu pieczęć, jakby królewska, ale mniejsza. Królewicz pomyślałam. Posłałam mu jeden z moich najmilszych uśmiechów. -Kim jesteś?- zapytałam. - Nazywam się Asgard i jestem pierwszy w kolejce do tronu tego królestwa. A ty kim jesteś??? Ukłoniłam się żartobliwie. -Lilith. Lilith Haddock. Pierwsza w kolejce do tronu.. Nie sorry do masywnego, drewnianego krzesła Berk. Zaśmiał się i także żartobliwie się ukłonił. -Gdzie twój bandaż??? Twoja rana chyba ciągle krwawi? -Nie. Zagoiła się już. -Niemożliwe. Leżysz dopiero 4 dni. W odpowiedzi wzięłam jego rękę i położyłam ją na bliźnie. Jego wyraz twarzy był bezcenny. Był szczerze zdziwiony. -Jak..? -Normalnie ja tak mam.-ucięłam temat. Zrozumiał. -Czemu otwierałaś okno? -Wysłałam Straszliwca do taty z zapytaniem czy na Berk jest Rose-mój smok. -A no tak wy latacie na smokach... -Tak moja Nocna furia jest strasznie niecierpliwa i sądzę że poleciała właśnie tam. -Ona zrzuciła cię do wody? -Nie!-obruszyłam się. -Spokojnie tak wnioskuję. -Więc dla twojej informacji sama wskoczyłam do tej wody w poszukiwaniu pereł.-pokazałam mu dwie liliowe perły. -Po co ci one? Chcesz je sprzedać? Zaczęły mnie trochę boleć nogi więc usiadłam. Usiadł obok mnie i kontynułowaliśmy dialog. -Nie nie chcę ich sprzedać. Są składnikiem do leku na moją alergię. I przez ten dialog nie wiedzieć kiedy opowiedziałam mu historię mojego życia. Tą ujawnioną (1 rozdział). -Wow... Uśmiechnęłam się. Usłyszałam pukanie w okno. -Rose! -Wpadnę jutro albo coś ok? -Spoko. Wpadaj kiedy chcesz. Wymieniliśmy uśmiechy, a ja wyskoczyłam przez okno prosto na grzbiet mojego kochanego smoczyska. Pomachałam Asgardowi na pożegnanie i poleciałam. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ -To tylko wspomnienie.-powiedziałam pisząc. -Wrouuuu. -Rose wiesz że to było nasze pierwsze spotkanie? To było 3 lata temu. A teraz... Jesteśmy razem. Trąciła mnie nosem. -Tak wiem, że powinnam się szykować. Po co mi ta impreza? Mój tata musiał się uprzeć... -Hej panno gotowa? -Jeszcze chwilka mamo! -Pospiesz się bo Asgard już przyszedł. Macie wszystkich przywidać! -Wiem mamo! -Pamiętaj o naszych ustaleniach! -Ok za 5 minut będę! Założyłam kombinezon i moją ulubioną (szyłam ją sama!) sukienkę. Jest długa, czarna... Założyłam rękawiczki. Zeszłam na dół. -Wow! -Zatkało?-spytałam z uśmiechem. -Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz księżniczko. -Mówiłam ci żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał. -Oj nie fochaj się.-pocałował mnie w policzek. Złapałam go za rękę. -Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też. -O słodki Thorze.-wyjzrzałam za okno.Moje nogi się ugieły. -Nie martw się.-wyszeptał i otworzył drzwi. Rozległy się owacje.Rozejrzałam się z zakłopotaniem. Ścisnęłam jego rękę. Wiedziałam że jest śmielszy ode mnie, a każdy powinien wiedzieć, że jestem strasznie nieśmiała i cała się trzęsłam na to co miałam zrobić na koniec. -Witam wszystkich na moich 15 urodzinach!-ćwiczyłam śpiew przez jakiś czas więc miałam niezłą przeponę. Owacje. -Ja nazywam się Lilith, a to jest Asgard. Będziemy prowadzić to przyjęcie. (Nie będę tego opisywać chyba że ktoś będzie się domagał :) ) Przyszedł czas na ostatnią atrakcję. Ostatnią atrakcją miał być mój pokaz czyli połączenie tańca i gimnastyki do muzyki dowolnej. Nawet nie wiem co mi grali bo skupiłam sę na figurach. Jestem niesamowicie wysportowana i podobna nie mam kręgosłupa więc cóż pokaz był ciekawy. Ostatnia figura pomyślałam. Stanęłam na nosie mojej Rose, ona mnie podrzuciła, a ja zrobiłam salto w powietrzu. Już miałam idealnie wylądować gdy poczułam zaciskające się na mojej kostce szpony. Zobaczyłam mojego ojca który wstał z wrogim wyrazem twarzy. Podciągnęłam sie i zobaczyłam... -Szczerbatek?! Ludzie wsiadalina swoje smoki. -Zostańcie! Muszę jej wyjaśnić TO.-no jasne Alfy posłucha każdy... -CO musisz mi wytłumaczyć? -Dowiesz się jak dolecimy. Wskakuj na siodło. Zręcznie ,,wskoczyłam na siodło" i zdałam sobie sprawę z pewnego faktu. -Czekaj, czekaj... Czemu ja cię rozumiem?! -Wszystkiego dowiesz się na wyspie.-uciął temat. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Po tygodniu wreszcie wróciłam na Berk i odrazu wycieńczona wpadłam w ramiona rodziców, a potem w czułe ramiona mojego chłopaka. -Co się stało???-pytali. -Opowiem wam wszystko co mogę jutro, dobrze? Teraz poprostu muszę pójść spać. -Dobrze. Zachwiałam się na nogach. -Czekaj zaniosę cię.-Asgard mój nadopiekuńczy chłopak... -Poradzę sobie.-ale on już niósł mnie na rękach. Westchnęłam i zamknęłam oczy. Po chwili usłyszałam skrzypienie zamykanych drzwi. -Zostań ze mną.-poprosiłam. -Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Położył się obok mnie i otulil mnie moim czarnym kocem. Przytuliłam sie do niego. -Dobranoc kochanie. -Dobranoc. Po chwili już spałam. '3.Bitwa' Do wszystkich którzy to czytają dziękujcie mojej przyjaciółce która nakłoniła mnie do pisania (P.S. Uwielbiam cię moja imienniczko). Obudziłam się z krzykiem. -Spokojnie to tylko zły sen. -Nie to nie był zły sen. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka. -Słodki Thorze zasnęłam w ubraniu. Ok. Odetchnełam głęboko. Usiadłam przy stole i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. -Hej kochanie coś się stało?-moja mama. -Eeee nie nic się nie stało... -Napewno? Blado wyglądasz... -Możesz zwołać radę? Opowiem wszystko co mogę. -Dobrze Lilka! -Wiesz że nie lubię jak mnie tak nazywasz! -Wiem! -No dzięki...-roześmiałam się. Po chwili siedziałam na miejscu wodza (wielkie masywne krzesło Berk yhm). Cała rada była pode mną (rada to ci wszyscy którzy są przyjaciółmi taty i mamy z dzieciństwa). Wstałam. -Nie mogę mówić za wiele, ale kilka rzeczy mogę. Po pierwsze a dwa miesiące odbędzie się bitwa. Z potomkiem kogoś kogo bardzo dobrze znacie. Nie mogę powiedzieć kogo. Po pierwszej połowie walki nastąpi przerwa w czasie której opowiem wam o wszystkim co mnie spotkało. A w drugiej połowie będę walczyć tak jak przystało na mnie. Po drugie tato zabiorę ci Szczerbatka. -Że co!? -Proszę nie protestuj ja i on wspópracujemy ze sobą. Dostaniesz Rose. Tylko nauczę cię jak się strzela, bo jej plazma ma wielką moc. Po trzecie każdy w wiosce dostanie smoka. Przez te dwa miesiące musimy wszystkich nauczyć walczyć. No skończyłam. -Ale jesteś tego pewna?-zapytał mnie Śledzik. -Tak. Wszystko wyjaśnie wam za dwa miesiące. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Dwa dni później odpłynęłam z pierwszymi 20 śmiałkami, którzy chcieli ,,wytresować sobie smoka" jak wszyscy mówią. W tym z Asem (Asgardem). -Dobrze pierwsza sprawa każdy z was powinien się zastanowić jakiego smoka chce oswoić. Nie liczcie smoków z klasy uderzeniowej i tajemniczej. Mówię nie radzę. Po chwili spytałam: -Czy ktoś zdecydował się na Gronkla? 5 osób podniosło rękę podeszlam do nich po kolei i podałam po torbie z krzyżem Berk. -W środku macie kilka głazów, smoczymiętkę i rybę. A na wszelki wypadek pergamin z opisem tresury. -Dobrze. Czy ktoś zdecydowal się na Koszmara? 10 osób podniosło rękę. -Ok. Rzucam każdemu torbę. W środku macie ognioodporne rękawice, smoczymiętkę, rybę i opis tresury. -Reszta! Jakie wybraliście smoki? -Zębiroga!- krzyknęły nasze bliźniaki jednocześnie. -W porzo dzieciaki. Łapcie! Wśrodku macie po dwie ryby, opis tresuryi smoczymiętkę. -Ja chcę Zębacza! -Oki doki! Łap! W środku masz kawałek kurczaka, smoczymiętkę i opis tresury. -A reszta?- spojrzałam na pozostałą dwójkę. -My chcemy jakiegoś łatwego do tresury smoka!- stwierdzili jednogłośnie chociaż prawdopodobnie widzieli się po raz pierwszy. Zachichotałam pod nosem. -Chyba mówicie o Straszliwcu straszliwym, co? -Nie... -Myślę że Gronkle będą dla was dobre. -Ok. Dostali po torbie. Dobiliśmy do brzegu -Gdy będziecie wychodzić weźcie tarczę i pamiętajcie gdy będziecie w tarapatach kliknijcie na środek tarczy usłyszę was i pomogę. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Pomyślałam że każda podróż będzie tak wyglądać i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Dotarłam do twierdzy jako ostatnia. Musiałam wrócić z ostatnią partią nowych jeźdźców. -Przepraszam, ale właśnie wróciłam z akcji... -W porządku.-powiedział mój tata z czułością. Podszedł do mnie. Zamknęłam oczy, a on dotknął mojej świerzej rany. -Co ci się stało? -Ostatni szeptozgon troche się opierał.-uśmiechnęłam się. -Po naradzie idź od razu do domu mama ci to opatrzy. -W porządku. -Ok. Zaczynamy naradę.-powiedziałam donośnym głosem. Podeszłam do naszego ,,okrągłego stołu" i położyłam na nim moją mapę. Rozłożyłam ją. -My jesteśmy na środku tej mapy. Nasi wrogowie są na południe od nas. Będą do nas płynąć około tydzień. Zapewne wyruszą wcześniej i ukryją się na jakiejś wyspie. Jeśli płyną stąd to na pewno zatrzymają się na Smoczej wyspie (nie wiem czy to dobry kierunek :P) więc już tu spróbujemy ich zlikwidować. Szczerbatek naśle na nich smoki. Jeśli się nie uda znamy ich strategię. -Tak? -Tak. Ich strategia to klasyk. Dzielą bitwę na dwie części w pierwszej części wysyłają wojska silne i piesze-bez smoków. Zyskują zaskoczenie i wygrywają. Robią dzień przerwy, aby dać złudzenie bezpieczeństwa. A potem atakują pełną flotą. Musimy być na to gotowi. Zrobimy tak samo żeby ich zaskoczyć. Ja w pierwszym dniu bitwy zabiorę smoki. Nie mogą się panoszyć. W przerwię tak jak obiecałam wszystko wyjaśnię. A w drugiej części uderzymy w nich z pełną siłą. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz... -Mów. -Oni mają Oszołomostracha.-westchnęłam. -Tego?! -Tak tego. Bez jednego ,,kła". Rozległy się krzyki strachu. -Dobra koniec. W dalszym ciągu wszyscy pełnimy swoje role! Do jutra. Wybiegłam z twierdzy i trafiłam do domu prosto w ramiona mojej mamy. -Co się stało kochanie? -Mam poprostu strasznie dużo pracy.-uśmiechnęłam się. -Chodź umyję ci tą ranę.-zaśmiała się. '4. Wyjaśnienia' Dedyk dla Valki20. Wszyskiego Naj :) Obudziłam się po pierwszym dniu walki z synem Drago. Dargo Krwawdoń, którego podstępnie zaskoczyliśmy straszny brutal... Wstałam, ubrałam się i poszłam od razu do twierdzy. Wszyscy czekali na mnie więc od razu zaczęłam opowiadać. - Gdy bogowie tworzyli świat zaczęli od tego archipelagu. stworzyli tu wszystko. Na każdej wyspie inne plemię. Tylko trzy wyspy nie zostały zasiedlone przez ludzi. Czyli obecne:Berk, Wyspa smoków i Wyspa Łupieżców. Na tych wyspach miały mieszkać tylko smoki. Po tysiącu lat zeszli na ziemię żeby zobaczyć jaki żywot wiodą ludzie. Ujżeli szokujące rzeczy. Postanowili stworzyć cztery nimfy. Każdą podrzucić na jakąś wyspę. Wyglądały jak zwykłe dzieci podrzucane do domów w koszyczkach razem z malutkimi zwierzątkami. Ich ,,mentorami". Gdy dziewczynki skończyły 15 lat zaczęły rozumieć niektóre zwierzęta, które wyjaśniły im kim są. Były nimfami, miały żyć tysiąc lat. Po pierwszej przemianie umiały rozmawiać ze zwięrzętami podporządkowanymi do ich żywiołów, zamieniać się w zwierze (mentora) i dodawać do ludzkich ciał fragmenty ,,mentorów"... Po drugiej przemianie umiały dużo więcej, ale o tym kiedy indziej. Po następnych 2000 lat bogowie sprawdzili jak się na archipelagu dzieje. Wszystko było w porządku prócz u smoków. Na tamtych wyspach zasiedliliśmy się my i smoki zaczęły wymierać. Stworzyli piątą nimfę. Smoczą. Uznali, że jeśli są nimfy:wody, powietrza, ognia i ziemi to smocza też może powstać. Pierwsza panowała tu 1000 lat temu i zawarła przymierze między smokami a ludźmi. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, ale do czasu. W pewnym momencie pojawiła się Czerwona śmierć. Smoki znów zaczęły atakować ludzi. Nimfa próbowała to załagodzić, ale została zabita przez to monstrum. Od smoka uwolnił nas dopiero mój tata. A następną smoczą nimfą jestem... ja. Usłyszałam okrzyki. -Udowodnij!! Płynnie zmieniłam się w Nocną furię i spowrotem w człowieka. To ich zatkało. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Założyłam kombinezon. ,,Wyjęłam" skrzydła. Założyłam skórzane kozaki. Odetchnęłam głęboko i zaczęłam upiękrzać mojego smoka i Szczerbatka. Założyłam im nowe czarne siodła, Szczerbowi naciągnęłam ogon. -No wyglądacie wspaniale. -Tak samo jak ich opiekunka. -Ej mówiłam ci, że masz mnie nie straszyć!- roześmiałam się i spojrzałam na niego. Wyglądał zwyczajnie tylko miał broń na wierzchu i hełm na głowie. To mi o czymś przypomnieło. Założyłam kołczan naładowany strzałmi na plecy co było na tyle trudne, że przeszkadzały mi skrzydła. Wreszcie założyłam go tak, że był w miarę neutralny. Wzięłam mój nowy czarny łuk, przyczepiłam miecz do pasa, położyłam hełm (oczywiście czarny) na stoliku. As położył mi rękę na ramieniu. -Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć o pewnej rzeczy. -Tak? -Zostałaś wybrana na naszą przedstawicielkę. -Że co? -No masz przywitać tamtych i jeśli Dargo poprosi o walkę na śmierć i życie to ty będziesz walczyła.- ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z boleścią. - Spokojnie nic mi nie będzie. I w tym momencie w mojej głowie pojawiły się znane mi słowa piosenki, których nauczył mnie tata w dzieciństwie. Zaczęłam śpiewać. -Are you, Are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here No stranger would it seem If we met up at midnigt in the hanging tree. Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, a ja tylko uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Przepraszam że tak długo nie było :( ale rodzice niespodziewanie wyciągnęli mnie w góry. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Stanęłam na czele mojego ludu. Spojrzałam do tyłu na moich rodziców. Uśmiechnęli się do mnie. Postanowiłam rozeznać się w sytuacji po stronie przeciwnej. Oczywiście Oszołomostrach. Przyjrzałam się mu. Na jego głowie stał Dargo. Popatrzyłam w oczy smoka. Wyglądał na osowiałego. Zmarszczyłam brwi i cofnęłam się odrobinę. -To nie jest ten smok.-wyszeptałam do taty. -Przecież to on. -Nie. Albo... -Co ,,albo"? -No tak jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć! -Co? -Jejku wszystko stało się jasne. Patrz. W jego oczy. Sa inne od tych o których opowiadałeś. A to znaczy że Drago urzywał tej samej metody co Alfa. A to z kolei znaczy że Oszołomostrach nie wiedział co robi. -I co w związku z tym? -Jejku nie rozumiesz? -Eeee.... Nie. -Po coś Drago musiał użyć tej metody. A to znaczy że Oszołomostrach walki był.. -Bratem tego tutaj! -Nosz nareszcie to zrozumiałeś. -Czyli łatwo będzie z nim wygrać. -No mniej więcej o to mi chodziło. Wyszłam do przodu tam gdzie stałam i pogłaskałam niespokojną Rose. Schyliłam się do jej ucha. -Spokojnie mała idź wymienić się ze Szczerbkiem. Po sekundzie doszedł do mnie Szczerbol. -Gotów? -A jak myślisz? -Że tak? -Rooor. -Ok. Zaczęłam iść na środek przestrzeni pomiędzy naszymi dwoma wojskami. Dargo szedł z drugiej strony. Podaliśmy sobie dłonie. -Jesteś tu wodzem. Fiu, fiu niezła posadka co nie? -Nie jestem tu wodzem. Jestem córką wodza i poprostu jestem uznawana tu za najsilniejszą. -Nie?- był rozbawiony. -Tak. Spojrzał na moje skrzydła. -No tak nimfa... Spojrzałam na niego ze strachem. -Skąd wiesz? -Znalazłem pare dokumentów... -Co?!-cofnęłam się i odwróciłam. Wkurzyłam się. Wracałam do naszego wojska. Miałam tylko 10 minut przed rozpoczęciem bitwy. Szłam najszybciej jak mogłam. Skrzydła uniosły mi się do góry. -Jejku mała co ci się stało? Tylko raz widziałem cię tak zdenerwowaną I było to wtedy gdy... -Gdy Gustaw próbował mnie poderwać. -A stało się to że już wiem kto zabrał księgę. -Jaką księgę? -Księgę pierwszej smoczej nimfy. Nie ważne potem ci opowiem. Formujcie szyk! Uniosłam się na parę metrów w górę i nałożyłam strzałę na cięciwę. Walka miała zacząć się lada moment więc trwałam w przygotowaniu. Rozległ się gong rozpoczynający bitwę. Zaczęłam strzzelać najszybciej jak potrafiłam. Oczywiście za każdym razem celnie. Gdy strzały mi się skończyły popatrzyłam jeszcze przez chwilę na bitwę z góry. Straciliśmy ze trzech ludzi przy czym tamtych połowy już nie było. Odszukałam na Oszołomostrachu Dargo. Był przerażony. Zaczęłam fazę drugą ponieważ teraz były same wojska na smokach. Zaczęłam Śpiewać im po smoczemu The Hanging tree. Wszystkie oprócz Oszołomostracha popatrzyły na mnie z nadzieją, porzuciły swoich jeźdźców i oddaliły się w stronę wyspy wysokich drzew gdzie jak wiedziałam będą leżeć na zielonych łąkach i myśleć o tej piosence. Podleciałam do Lodowca (imię Oszołomostracha) i zaczęłam go uspokajać. Mówić że to nie była jego wina i żeby się nie martwił. Posłuchał mnie. Pocałowałam go w nos. Zrzucił Dargo z pleców i wszedł do morza uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Nie wiem jak, ale wygrywaliśmy i w tym momencie On dorwał się do gongu i zaczął w niego walić. Był zdesperowany, miał szaleństwo w oczach. -Rządam walki na śmierć i życie! Serce zaczęło bić mi szybciej. Wszyscy się rozstąpili a ja zleciałam na ziemię. Zrzuciłam łuk i pusty kołczan na ziemię. Zdjęłam hełm z głowy bo wiedziałam że Dargo nie będzie celował w moją głowę. Położyłam go na ziemi. Chwyciłam czarny miecz w dłoń i uspokoiłam się. Dasz radę, dasz radę, dasz radę. Jesteś na niego wściekła! -No i jak zcieramy się w walce księżniczko. -Nie na zywaj mnie tak Dargo! -Ojejku księżnisia jest zdenerwowana. Ooooo... Zanuciłam w głowie piosenkę, która uspokoiła smoki. Uspokoiłam się zupełnie. Usłyszeliśmy gong. Pobiegł na mnie z mieczem. Zrobiłam szybki unik, a on wywalił się na ziemię. Zrobił się poważniejszy. Wyciągnął zza pasa sztylet i rzucił go w moją stronę. Uchyliłam się ale przy drugim nie dałam rady. Trafił mnie w łydkę i w niej utkwił. Dałam radę iść, byłam napędzana złością. Walczyliśmy na prawdę na miecze, a on przegrywał. Wykonał pchnięcie w moim kierunku ale szybko się odsunęłam. Wyjął kolejny sztylet. Tym razem większy. I rzucił go w moją stronę. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Utkwił mi w brzuchu. Zaczął się śmiać. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wypuścił miecz z ręki, ja w tym czasie wyciągnęłam swój sztylet. Popatrzyłam na niego. A on przestał się śmiać i dostrzegł swoje nie uzbrojenie. Popatrzył na mnie ze strachem, a ja wyszeptałam -Zdechniesz za swoje zbrodnie. I wycelowałam prosto w jego serce. Umarł. A ja wyciągnęłam bronie z ran i upadłam na kolana. Za mną wszyscy krzyczeli z uciechy. A ja konałam po cichutku, wykrwawiałam się powol, ale zostawałam przytomna. Podbiegły do mnie moje dwa smoczki. i zaczęły lizać moje rany. Nie pomagało to zbytnio... Podbiegł do mnie tata i dostrzegł krew. Wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do Ghoti. Ona mnie opatrzyła i kazała mi u siebie zostać. Tata poszedł na ucztę a ja zostałam ze smoczkami u Ghoti aby zdrowieć i zmartwychwstawać. 5.Siostry Dedyk dla wszystkich którzy wytrwali i czytają tego bloga. ''' Wstałam z trudem po czterech dniach w ciągu których umierałam i szybko zdrowiałam. Ubrałam w jedyną zdatną do użytku rzecz w mojej szafie czyli czarną sukienkę uszytą na moje urodziny. Nuciłam Safe and Sound gdy szłam do twierdzy. -Just closes your eyes, the sun is going down. You I'll be alright, no one can't hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Uśmiechałam się nareszcie nic mnie nie bolało. Podeszłam do ojca i usiadłam obok niego na krześle. -No więc? -Co? -O co chodzi z tą księgą? -Aaaa to... Już nie ważne. W sensie.... Ugh! -Co? -Mógłbyś naciąć mi sukienkę? -Że co?! Po co? -Hej skrzydła! -A ok. Gdy moje skrzydła były na wierzchu czułam się bezpieczniej. -No więc z księgo to już nie ważne. -Okej jak chcesz... -Coś jeszcze? -Znasz inne nimfy? -Nie... Jeszcze nie! Ale znam ich adresy. -No to napisz do nich żeby przyleciały. -Okej. Ale nie rozczarowuj się zbytnio. -Że co?- ale nie odpowiedziałam bo byłam już smokiem. Poleciałam szybko na ,,pocztę" i wzięłam cztery straszliwce. Zamieniłam się w człowieka i nabazgrałam pare słów do nimf. Każdemu straszliwcowi powiedziałam adres. Po namyśle wzięłam jeszcze jednego Straszliwca i wysłałam list do taty. Zmieniłam się w smoka i poleciałam jak my to nazywamy do smoczych apartamentów i tam spokojnie zasnęłam pomiędzy Rose a Szczerbatkiem. Po paru godzinach obudziły mnie popisikiwania Małych smoków otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam czterech listonoszy z odpowiedziami. Wszystkie napisały to samo - Przylecimy za trzy dni. Z radości aż podskoczyłam i walnęłam się w głowę bo to ja. Pobiegłam do taty. -Będą za trzy dni! -Co proszę? Upsi byłam smokiem... -Sorra.-byłam już człowiekiem -Będą za trzy dni! -To wspaniale! Zaczęłam przygotowywać moją nową sukienkę. Miała mieć łuski Nocnej Furii w połowie a w drugiej z czarnego materiału. Wyszła całkem nieźle. Tak naprawdę to robiłam ją przez całe trzy dni. Stałam na wybrzeżu. Nie już nie stałam unosiłam się dwa metry nad ziemią. Zobaczyłam je dość szybko. Leciały w moją stronę. Ashley - ogień, skrzydła feniksa, rude włosy, przepiękne żółte oczy. Marie - woda, skrzydła latającej ryby, ciemno brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy. Elena - powietrze, skrzydła jaskółki, bląd włosy, szaro białe oczy. Maddie - ziemia, skrzydła kosogłosa, jasno brązowe włosy, zielone oczy. Wszystkie jesteśmy inne, ale wszystkie wpadłyśmy na pomysł zrobienia tematycznych sukienek. Wylądowały z gracją. Przytuliłam wszystkie po kolei. Przedstawiłam je wszystkim. -Powitajcie moje siostrzyczki! Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a my się ulotniłyśmy zamieniając się w zwierzęta. Poleciałyśmy do lasu i usadowiłyśmysię na drzewie. zmieniłyśmy sukienki na coś wygodniejszego. -Słuchajcie mamy misję. Znacie Dargo? -No! Zabił mi kuzyna!-Marie wybuchowa osoba. -Spokojnie. Ja go zabiłam. Ale zanim to się stało to on mówił o księdze... Księdze pierwszej nimfy! '''Napisałam 4 linijki ale to dlatego że przysypiam. Postaram się coś napisać. I jedno pytanie bez związku. Gra ktoś w LoL'a? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone